


C'est vachement loin la Chine

by Petitecrique



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitecrique/pseuds/Petitecrique
Summary: Hugo doit suivre le Président Macron en visite officielle en Chine. Seulement lui et Vincent ont du mal à supporter la séparation et le manque se fait sentir. Comment les deux hommes vont-ils supporter d'être séparés par plusieurs milliers de kilomètres ?





	C'est vachement loin la Chine

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens xD  
> Alors cette fic est à nouveau une Dément (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !), je suis désolée, le résumé est un peu pourri, mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand-même !   
> Cette fic se place à la suite de " A tes 30 ans Vincent " et " Une chouette St Valentin ", mais vous pouvez aussi la lire et la comprendre indépendamment des autres. J'ai eu du mal à la commencer et la finir, mais finalement je suis plutôt contente du rendu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis, j'essaie de répondre à chaque commentaire laissé.   
> Voilà je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.   
> Encore une fois tout ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination ;)   
> Bonne lecture ! :D

\- Ce serait bien nan tu crois pas ? Tu m’écoutes mon cœur ?   
\- Mmh   
Hugo sortit de la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et se dirigea vers le lit.   
\- Et là j’ai dit à Martin que j’adorerais me faire sodomiser par 50 éléphants ! T’en penses quoi ?   
\- Mmh bonne idée !   
Hugo soupira et se rapprocha du grand lit où était couché son compagnon. Son compagnon qui lisait et qui de toute évidence n’avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu’il venait de dire. C’était pourtant important, il parlait quand-même de leurs vacances bon sang !   
\- Vincent je te parle ! dit le journaliste en arrachant des mains du comédien le livre qu’il lisait au lieu de l’écouter   
\- Mais oui je t’écoute mon cœur ! Allez rends moi mon livre s’il te plait sois gentil !   
\- Tu m’écoutes pas du tout, répondit son amant en s’allongeant à ses côtés. Marguerite Duras, pensa-t-il en souriant, son amant ne changeait pas.   
\- Mais si, dit le comédien en tendant les mains pour récupérer son livre que son compagnon faisait exprès de mettre hors de sa portée, tu parlais de te faire sodomiser par des éléphants je sais ! Attends ! Quoi ??? demanda d’un coup Vincent choqué.   
\- Ah tu vois tu m’écoutes pas ! De toute façon pour toi je suis un meuble maintenant.   
Hugo rendit son livre à son amant et repartit vers la salle de bain. Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans qu’ils étaient ensemble avec Vincent et presque un an qu’ils avaient emménagé dans le même appartement, emportant avec eux Michoko l'adorable petit chat gris de Vincent. L’appartement était vite devenu leur petit cocon d’amour et leur chambre le théâtre de leurs nuits vouées à l’amour et à la luxure, le genre d’endroits où on utilise plus souvent son corps que les mots pour exprimer à l’autre la force de ses sentiments et de son désir.   
Hugo repassa à nouveau dans la chambre, rentra dans le lit et sentit le désespoir l’étreindre en voyant que son amour avait replongé dans son livre comme s’il n’existait plus. Il soupira.   
\- Tu me regardes plus Vincent…   
\- Oh bébé ! répondit son compagnon en passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Bien sûr que je t’aime et que je pense tout le temps à toi ! Mais là mon cœur je lis.   
Hugo soupira encore et passant une main sur son torse nu avant de se gratter. Il ne portait qu’un bas de pyjama, ce qui habituellement ne laissait pas son amant indifférent. Il décida de prendre les choses en main en soulevant d’une main le drap. Son compagnon était complètement nu. Entièrement, pas de pyjama, pas de sous-vêtement.   
\- M. Dedienne, dit-il d’une voix sensuelle, vous êtes un appel à la luxure…   
Vincent sourit mais ne réagit pas.   
\- Des fois j’ai plus l’impression que tu sors avec Duras qu’avec moi… marmonna le plus jeune.   
\- Bah donne-moi une raison de détourner mes yeux de ce livre alors, le provoqua le comédien sans lever les yeux du dit livre.   
Hugo eut un sourire carnassier et se glissa entièrement sous les draps. Il embrassa le torse de son compagnon, passa sa langue autour du nombril, puis suivit avec cette même langue le tracé de ses doux poils noirs jusqu’à sa toison et son sexe. Celui-ci était au repos, mais pas pour longtemps, Hugo s’en fit la promesse. Il passa doucement la main sur le sexe de son amant pour le réveiller. Celui-ci frissonna et sortit doucement de son sommeil. Hugo continua son manège jusqu’à ce que son compagnon soit suffisamment excité et que cela se voit. Il approcha alors sa bouche du sexe de son compagnon et l’embrassa doucement. Il souffla sur le gland puis il le prit en bouche. Délicatement, il le fit entrer par étapes dans sa bouche avant de le recouvrir entièrement. Il sourit tendrement, c’était une sensation qu’il avait appris à apprécier et aujourd’hui il était plutôt doué en fellation, Vincent lui avait tout appris, l’élève avait presque dépassé le maitre.   
De son côté Vincent essayait de se concentrer sur son livre, mais il venait de se rendre compte qu’il relisait pour la 1000e fois au moins la même phrase et bien qu’il connaisse presque le livre par cœur il était incapable de comprendre ce qu’il était en train de lire. N’y tenant plus il referma son livre, le posa sur sa table de chevet et tira délicatement sur les cheveux de son amant démoniaque pour le faire remonter à lui.   
\- M. Clément vous êtes Satan personnifié, beau comme un ange mais démoniaque et sensuel comme le Diable.   
Hugo sourit et vint prendre possession des lèvres de son homme, avec tendresse et désir. Ça y est, il avait enfin réussi à attirer son attention et il n’était pas peu fier. Il l’aida à s’allonger entièrement et repris ses caresses. Sa bouche avait cependant délaissé le sexe de son compagnon pour se pencher plus en détails sur son cou qu’il dévorait littéralement pendant que Vincent caressait son dos, passait une main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient bien là, ils avaient leurs marques sur le corps de l’autre, ils se connaissaient par cœur et pourtant c’est comme si chaque fois ils se redécouvraient. Ils continuèrent leur ballet étrange, sensuel. Hugo pénétra doucement, tendrement son amant. La sensation était toujours aussi incroyable, il se sentait bien comme ça au creux de son amour. Après que Vincent se soit habitué à la sensation ils commencèrent à bouger. D’abord doucement pour éviter toute douleur au comédien puis plus rapidement, toujours plus profondément. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, leurs mains montaient et descendaient sur le corps de l’autre, l’explorant toujours plus. Les respirations se faisaient erratiques et le plaisir de plus en plus fort. Jusqu’au point de non-retour qu’ils finirent par atteindre. Le nirvana, le plaisir ultime. Encore une fois ça avait été fort, encore une fois ça avait été beau.   
Hugo cacha son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il laissa ses lèvres s’aventurer un peu sur la peau hâlée, si fine à cet endroit-là. Puis il se détacha légèrement afin de changer de position, de façon à être plus confortable et ne plus peser sur Vincent. Une fois qu’il fut sur le côté Vincent se tourna vers lui, caressant son visage. Hugo ferma les yeux un instant. Il aimait ces moments après l’amour où ils pouvaient faire preuve d’une tendresse exagérée, où aucun des deux n’avaient peur de ce que pourrait dire le reste de la société si elle avait vent de leur amour.   
\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu n’existes plus pour moi mon amour… commença Vincent. Je t’aime et tu le sais. Je t’aime vraiment Hugo regarde-moi.   
Hugo leva les yeux vers l’homme en face de lui. Il avait l’air grave et sérieux de ceux qui sont sincères dans leurs paroles.   
\- Tu es aujourd’hui la personne la plus importante de ma vie et j’ai besoin de toi. C’est la première fois qu’un homme me rend aussi dingue et pourtant je suis d’un naturel passionné. Alors je veux plus jamais que tu penses que je ne t’aime plus et que tu n’existes plus à mes yeux d’accord ?   
Hugo acquiesça et vint caresser doucement le visage de cet homme qu’il aimait tant. Puis ils éteignirent les lumières, se serrèrent l’un contre l’autre, leurs corps s’emboitant à merveille, et s’endormirent. 

Le réveil sonna bien trop tôt à leur goût, vers 7h du matin. Vincent râla de se voir lever si tôt et lorsque son compagnon voulut se lever il le retint en entourant sa taille de ses bras. Hugo se mit à rire en disant qu’il fallait qu’il se lève il allait être en retard mais Vincent eut gain de cause et le journaliste se recoucha auprès de son amant. Bon allez encore 5 minutes pensa-t-il, ça n’allait pas les tuer. Vincent le serra plus fort contre lui, respirant son odeur. Il frotta doucement son nez contre son cou et soupira. Hugo eut l’air surpris et sentit que quelque chose tracassait son homme.   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a mon amour ? demanda-t-il en traçant du bout des doigts des cercles sur le dos du Mâconnais.   
\- Je veux pas que tu partes… Même une semaine c’est trop long, je survivrai pas…   
Hugo sourit. C’était donc ça ! Vincent ne voulais pas que son compagnon parte une semaine en Asie suivre le Président Macron en déplacement officiel. Yann l’avait mis sur le coup avec Pierre.   
\- Une semaine ça va passer vite mon amour ! Rassure-toi toi aussi tu vas me manquer terriblement ! Mais nous vaincrons comme toujours !   
\- Mouais… C’est vachement loin quand-même la Chine ! Tu serais allé en Allemagne j’aurais dit ok, c’est à quelques heures de train seulement, mais la Chine ! C’est à plusieurs heures d’avion ! Peut-être que ton avion va se crasher ? Et que tu vas mourir ? Oh mon Dieu Hugo ! Je fais quoi moi si tu meurs ???   
Vincent avait violemment relevé son visage vers Hugo et le regardait d’un air horrifié, les larmes affluant dans ses jolis yeux bruns.   
\- Eh mon cœur ! Nan mais ça va pas ? Tu vas me porter la poisse arrête ! Tout va bien se passer et je te reviendrai entier et en bonne santé lundi prochain t’inquiète pas !   
\- On sait jamais ce qui peut se passer en avion…   
\- Nan mais bébé ! Regarde Martin il a pris l’avion presque une trentaine de fois et il lui est rien arrivé !   
\- Bah heureusement ! Je sais pas si Dieu existe, mais s’il existe je suis sûr qu’il s’est juré de protéger Martin ! Il a trop peur du courroux du petit poney qui sert d’animateur à Quotidien si jamais il arrive du mal à son amoureux chéri ! T’imagines la colère de Yannus ? J’ose même pas imaginer, j’en ai des frissons…   
Et effectivement Vincent se mit à frissonner. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire Hugo qui trouvait encore une fois que son compagnon exagérait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Ça faisait plus de 10 minutes qu’ils trainaient au lit, il fallait que le journaliste se prépare où il louperait son avion et il se voyait mal expliquer à Yann et Laurent pourquoi il n’avait pas pu embarquer pour suivre le Président. Il finit après moult protestations du comédien qui lui servait de petit-ami par s’extraire du lit (extrêmement confortable d’ailleurs) afin de rejoindre la douche. La douche fut rapide, il se sécha tout aussi rapidement puis repassa dans leur chambre, nu. Vincent qui n’avait pas bougé du lit mais qui à présent avait sa tête surélevée par sa main regarda son homme traverser la chambre afin d’aller chercher de quoi s’habiller. Il avait une vue imprenable sur le dos et le joli fessier de son amant et il était en train de se dire que c’était une vue magnifique qu’il ne se lassait pas de voir décidemment. Hugo se retourna, un boxer dans la main, et devant l’œil lubrique de son compagnon il ne put s’empêcher de demander d’un air goguenard « la vue te plait ? ». Le rire de Vincent emplit la pièce quelques secondes.   
\- Oui beaucoup effectivement ! Je sais que c’est très inconvenant, mais on vous a déjà dit que vous aviez un cul délicieux à regarder jeune homme ?   
\- Hum… Il se pourrait effectivement que quelqu’un me l’ait déjà dit plusieurs fois !   
\- Ah oui ? Et qui a eu la chance de vous adresser ce compliment ?   
\- Eh bien l’homme que j’aime voyez-vous ?   
\- Ah oui ? Mais qui donc est cet homme si chanceux de posséder votre cœur ? Et votre cul aussi j’imagine ? demanda Vincent avec un air des plus pervers sur la fin de sa phrase.   
Hugo rougit légèrement en entendant la dernière partie de la question de Vincent. Le comédien était souvent extrêmement cru quand il parlait de sexe, alors qu’il était plutôt romantique et très tendre lorsqu’ils faisaient l’amour, c’était un contraste étonnant et très déconcertant pour le journaliste. Son boxer enfilé et son pantalon aussi il s’approcha à pas de loup de son amour et vint s’assoir sur le bord du lit.   
\- Eh bien c’est un jeune comédien, il a la langue bien pendu si vous voulez mon avis ! Il sait très bien s’en servir d’ailleurs ! Il est très beau, très drôle et il adore faire de moi sa tête de turc ! Il est pleins de phobies et de peurs en tous genres, pleins de complexes et remplis de doutes, c’est un être sensible, très élégant, mais pas toujours dans ses mots, ce qui, je dois le dire, m’excite assez souvent. Il est intelligent et cultivé et peut parler pendant des heures d’un livre, d’un film ou d’une pièce de théâtre. Il est beau, ne le sait pas et il est jaloux de tous les hommes et toutes les femmes trop proches de moi ! Mais je l’aime pour ses innombrables défauts !   
\- Wow ! Il a l’air parfait dites-moi ! Comment s’appelle-t-il ?   
\- Oh non il ne l’est pas ! Mais il l’est suffisamment pour moi ! Il a gagné un Molière pour son spectacle il y a 2 ans vous voyez ? Vincent Dedienne ça vous dit quelque chose ?   
\- Très bel homme effectivement !   
\- Pas touche il est à moi et je partage pas !   
Il avait capturé les lèvres de son compagnon et l’embrassait avec fougue. Ils finirent par se séparer.   
\- T’as de la chance que je sois pressé Vincent ! Sinon je crois que je t’aurais fait l’amour sur toute les surfaces plates de cet appartement ! Mais faut que j’aille déjeuner, dommage !   
Il se releva là-dessus après un baiser chaste posé sur le front de son amant, provoquant un petit gémissement de frustration à l’autre homme. Hugo lança son café, prit son téléphone, fit rapidement le tour des sms qu’il avait reçu, de Yann, de Martin et de Pierre, des mails, et puis un rapide tour de Twitter où Donald Trump sévissait encore, puis il sourit tendrement devant la bouille encore à moitié endormi du comédien qui avait fini par bouger son petit cul et se lever. Ils discutèrent un peu en écoutant les infos, puis définitivement Hugo dû partir, parce que sinon il allait vraiment rater son avion et par la même occasion se faire tuer par ses patrons. Et malgré tout l’amour que Yann portait à son reporter préféré alias le meilleur ami du dit Hugo Clément, ce dernier n’était pas sûr que cela suffise pour ne pas finir éviscérer par son patron. Les adieux furent longs et éprouvants et Hugo dû faire preuve d’une certaine autorité pour que son cher compagnon le lâche et le laisse partir. Après une dernière caresse à Michoko et une promesse à Vincent de lui envoyer des messages quand il embarquerait et quand il arriverait pour lui prouver que non, il n’était pas mort dans le crash de son avion, il put enfin quitter son appartement pour rejoindre l’aéroport de Roissy. Dieu merci l’avion était à midi, et malgré les bouchons et le retard engendré par le refus de la part de Vincent de laisser partir son homme, Hugo arriva largement à l’heure pour l’embarquement. Il retrouva facilement Pierre qui l’attendait pour l’enregistrement des bagages et qui manifestement se foutait de sa gueule, assez ouvertement d’ailleurs.   
\- Séparation difficile ? demanda le JRI d’un air goguenard.   
\- M’en parle pas, grommela Hugo, j’ai cru qu’il me lâcherait jamais.   
\- Je comprends pas ! C’est pas la première fois depuis que vous êtes ensembles que tu pars comme ça !   
\- Bah ouais mais bon… Peut-être pas aussi longtemps… Je sais pas, j’avoue qu’après 2 ans de relation j’ai encore du mal à décrypter parfaitement le Dedienne ! C’est Vincent il est comme ça, parfois il est bizarre un peu.   
\- Un peu ? Parfois ? éclata de rire le JRI sous les yeux courroucés des voyageurs qui faisaient la queue pour leurs bagages.   
\- Eh ! Je t’interdis de te moquer de mon mec ok !   
Pierre leva les mains en signe de rédemption et de victoire de son reporter, entrainant un sourire triomphant du côté d’Hugo et une magnifique levée d’yeux au ciel pour Pierre. Après avoir réussi à faire enregistrer leurs bagages, s’être un peu battus avec l’hôtesse visiblement nouvelle pour expliquer que si, ils pouvaient garder la caméra avec eux du moment qu’ils ne filmaient pas en vol et surtout les passagers (1), ils filèrent vers la douane où ils passèrent relativement vite avant de déambuler dans les couloirs de Roissy pour faire un peu les magasins. Ils n’achetèrent rien, mais disons que ça faisait passer le temps. Hugo se demandait comment faisait Martin pour supporter de passer des heures à perdre son temps dans les aéroports qu’il finissait sans doute par connaître par cœur, surtout les aéroports parisiens. L’heure de l’embarquement finit par sonner et ils prirent place dans l’avion. Hugo sortit son téléphone une dernière fois et envoya un sms à son compagnon « Je suis dans l’avion, on va bientôt décoller, je t’envoie un message dès que j’atterris, tu vas me manquer, hâte de retrouver tes bras, je t’m mon amour <3 », puis il mit son téléphone sur le mode avion et attacha sa ceinture. Vincent commençait déjà à lui manquer. 

 

Vincent avait eu du mal à se lever, en fait non, plus exactement il était retourné se coucher après le départ d’Hugo, complètement déprimé, emportant au passage Michoko qui avait protesté un peu, avant de se rouler en boule contre lui dans le lit et de s’endormir quelques secondes plus tard. Bercé par les ronronnements de son compagnon félin (alias « son bébé d’amour de sa vie, boule de poils adorée que j’aime de toute mon âme et qui est tellement mignonne que je pourrais le manger si j’avais pas peur de mourir étouffé à cause des poils » (2)), Vincent finit par se rendormir. Il se réveilla à midi et demi et faillit pleurer en voyant le SMS que lui avait envoyé son amoureux. Complètement déprimé d’être tout seul à Paris alors que son homme volait à l’autre bout du monde, il envoya un message à sa meilleure amie Juliette « pas trop le moral, Hugo partit, tu peux passer ? ». Il n’attendit même pas la réponse et partit se doucher. Quand il revint douché, un minimum rasé et coiffé et surtout habillé, il entendit toquer et ouvrit à sa meilleure amie. Encore une fois celle-ci s’était passée de mots et avait agi directement, il la serra fort dans ses bras.   
\- Bah alors mon cœur, c’est quoi cette histoire d’Hugo parti ?   
\- En Asie… Pour un reportage…   
\- Ah mais t’es con putain ! Je croyais qu’il t’avait quitté !!   
\- Ah mais non !! Je t’aurais appelé directement en larmes sinon… De toute façon il peut pas me quitter ! Je le séquestrerais…   
\- T’es vraiment strange !   
Vincent éclata de rire. Voilà pourquoi il lui avait demandé de passer, elle trouvait toujours les bons mots, même si pour ça, elle devait l’insulter. Ils décidèrent de partir déjeuner ailleurs, dans le coin mais pas chez Vincent, il allait déprimer sinon. Il en profita pour demander des nouvelles de la petite famille de Juliette, celle-ci avait accouché d’une petite fille 4 mois plus tôt, une petite Lucie, à croquer. Grâce au sourire et à la bonne humeur de sa meilleure amie, la journée de Vincent passa vite, le soir il jouait, il aurait aimé parler à Hugo avant de monter sur scène, mais de toute évidence, celui-ci n’avait pas atterri. Vincent sentit à nouveau la tristesse l’envahir, mais il refusa d’y céder et se concentra plutôt sur son spectacle. En rentrant chez lui il reçut enfin un appel de son amour et ils passèrent plus d’une demi-heure au téléphone à s’expliquer combien ils s’étaient manqué. Vincent finit par s’endormir après avoir tourné des heures dans son grand lit.   
Le lendemain il se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, il détestait se réveiller et trouver son grand lit froid et vide de la présence d’Hugo. Il devait aller à Bangumi aujourd’hui pour préparer sa chronique du soir. Il se présenta en avance, ce qui n’était pas arrivé depuis des mois. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dire bonjour à tout le monde et lança un vague « salut » à ceux qui étaient déjà présents, il attrapa une tasse, se servit en café et partit s’enferma dans la pièce où avec ses copines ils écrivaient ses chroniques. Etienne, Azzedine et Pana vinrent le chercher pour déjeuner et il accepta de passer un moment avec eux. Ils réussirent par leurs bêtises à le faire rire et lui changer les idées. Généralement quand Hugo n’était pas là ou qu’ils s’étaient disputés, il ne fallait pas chercher le mâconnais ou il pouvait se révéler de très très mauvaise humeur.   
Vers 14h il alla rendre visite à son présentateur préféré.   
\- Salut Yann ! Comment tu vas ?  
\- Bah ça va et toi ?   
\- Oh bof…   
\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?   
\- Yann, est-ce que je peux te poser une question plutôt personnelle ?   
\- Euh… Ouais vas-y, répondit le présentateur sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.   
\- Comment tu fais pour supporter le manque lié à l’absence de Martin ?   
Le présentateur se stoppa dans la rédaction de son texte pour le soir et regarda le comédien en face de lui. Ah ouais ! Quand Vincent avait prévenu que la question était personnelle il ne mentait pas, elle était vraiment très personnelle ! Il regarda quelques secondes son ami dans les yeux, qui se passa une main sur le visage, enleva ses lunettes et s’assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.   
\- Hugo te manque tant que ça ? demanda-t-il ensuite.   
\- C’est une torture… Je pensais pas, mais plus ça va et plus il me manque, j’ai l’impression de me trainer comme une loque alors qu’il est parti hier… Je sais pas si je survivrai jusqu’à lundi soir !   
Yann s’autorisa un sourire tendre. Oh oui il connaissait ça ! Il connaissait même trop bien et depuis des années. Avoir laisser partir son amant, qui ne l’était pas encore mais dont il était déjà irrémédiablement amoureux, 3 mois aux Etats-Unis avait été une véritable torture et il avait cru devenir fou plusieurs fois. Surtout quand dans ses bagages Martin avait ramené une jeune étudiante américaine, très jolie et seulement âgée de 22 ans.   
\- Parfois certaines séparations valent le coup tu sais ? Pour mieux se retrouver, savourer le bonheur d’être réunis, l’impatience des retrouvailles, l’imagination qui s’enclenche, faire le point sur la relation, toutes ces choses. J’ai pas de solutions miracles, parce que même aujourd’hui, laisser partir Martin dont c’est pourtant l’essence même du métier est une torture. Mais il est heureux comme ça alors je peux pas lui refuser.   
\- Mmh… Tu crois que je peux lui refuser moi ? Parce qu’après tout il est pas reporter comme Martin, il est plus journaliste politique. Il a pas besoin de partir à l’autre bout du monde comme ça !   
\- Vincent, tu sais je suis pas conseiller matrimonial ou thérapeute pour couple ou toutes ces conneries (3), mais je crois que si tu fais ça il t’en voudra même s’il le dit pas. Hugo fait partie de ces personnes qui aiment tellement leur métier qu’ils sont prêts à s’investir à 1000% quitte parfois à sacrifier leur vie privée. C’est sa passion, t’as pas le droit de lui demander quelque part de faire un choix entre vous.   
\- Mmmh je sais… Je te déteste de l’avoir envoyé là-bas Yannus…   
\- Oh tu verras ! Quand il reviendra tu me remercieras, les retrouvailles n’en sont que meilleures, répondit alors Yann en lui lançant un clin d’œil qui fait sourire le plus jeune.   
Puis la porte du bureau s’ouvrit, laissant passer le reporter préféré du présentateur qui se leva sous le coup de la surprise.   
\- Martin !   
Il s’avança alors vers son amant qui avait fermé la porte et avait lancé un bref salut à Vincent et s’empara de ses lèvres qui lui avaient tellement manquées. Martin revenait d’un voyage de plusieurs jours en Australie et Yann comptait bien en profiter pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ils finirent par arrêter leur baiser, haletants, sous les yeux à la fois amusés et attendris de Vincent.   
\- Ah oui, effectivement je veux bien croire que les retrouvailles soient ce que tu préfères, si elles commencent toutes comme celles-ci !   
Vincent se leva et s’avança vers la sortie sous les yeux légèrement honteux et les joues rougis du plus vieux et l’air interloqué de son amant.   
\- Merci pour tes quelques conseils cher Yann, je vais vous laisser et faire en sorte qu’on vienne pas trop vous déranger.   
Yann devint carrément pivoine et Martin se trouva encore plus circonspect. Vincent ferma la porte derrière lui et Yann vint fermer dans un mouvement fluide les stores de son bureau, coupant ainsi Valentine dans son élan qui fit demi-tour en maugréant, le patron ne voulait pas être dérangé !   
Martin regarda son amant lui enlever son sac et sa fameuse parka verte et finit par lui demander :   
\- C’est quoi cette histoire de conseils ?   
\- Hugo est parti en reportage et Vincent pète un câble parce qu’il lui manque. Répondit Yann en posant ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de son compagnon.   
\- Ouais d’accord et cette histoire de retrouvailles ? J’ai pas compris là ? demanda alors Martin en laissant Yann le faire reculer jusqu’au bureau et en caressant la nuque de l’homme de sa vie.   
Yann se dégagea du cou du plus jeune et lui répondit les yeux pétillants de malice :  
\- Je lui ai dit que le meilleur dans les séparations géographiques, c’était les retrouvailles qui suivent.   
Martin commençait à comprendre ce qui se tramait chez son amant quand celui-ci essaya de le faire basculer sur son bureau.   
\- Nan Yann, Yann ! On est au boulot là, t’as pas le droit c’est interdit, déclara Martin en dissimulant très mal le désir dans sa voix et surtout les rires que provoquait l’initiative crapuleuse de son compagnon.   
\- On s’en fout je suis le patron je fais ce que je veux !   
Cela eu au moins le mérite de faire taire Martin qui fit mourir son rire dans les baisers qu’ils échangèrent. Puis le plus jeune s’abandonna complètement aux mains expertes de son amant, à ses baisers, à ses caresses, qui vinrent fêter son retour. Oh oui, décidément les retrouvailles c’était ce que Yann préférait ! 

La journée passa finalement rapidement et la chronique de Vincent fut encore une fois un franc succès, de plus il avait eu le bonheur sans fin de voir son amour en duplex, même si celui-ci avait l’air fatigué par le décalage horaire, Martin d’ailleurs ne manqua pas de chambrer son meilleur ami sur sa toute petite capacité à vaincre les effets du si redouté décalage horaire. C’est avec délice que Vincent accueillit les éclats de rire qui suivirent cette déclaration, même s’il fut déçu de ne pas en être l’instigateur. Il avait également eu le plaisir de voir rougir Martin et Yann quand il avait fait une remarque légère sur la magnifique marque qui trônait fièrement sur le haut de la poitrine du plus jeune qui fit rapidement disparaître tout ça en fermant les derniers boutons de sa chemise légèrement ouverte.   
Le comédien eut du mal à se résoudre à rentrer chez lui et ne le fit qu’après être allé dîner avec quelques membres de l’équipe, Dieu merci il s’endormit vite, la chaleur de Michoko l’aidant à combler légèrement l’absence. 

Le reste de la semaine passa de la même manière, Vincent se levait tard, il prenait son petit-déjeuner, Juliette et Mélanie venaient le chercher et ils passaient la journée ensemble, soit chez lui ou l’une d’elles, soit dehors, soit ils écrivaient, soit ils passaient juste du temps ensemble à profiter. Il envoyait sans cesse des SMS à Hugo auxquels le journaliste répondait quand il avait le temps, des messages intimes, parfois tendres, parfois crus. Le weekend fut plus long, mais il avait décidé d’aller rendre visite à ses parents qui bien-sûr furent ravis d’accueillir leur fils adoré.   
Pour Hugo la semaine fut riche parce qu’il passait son temps à suivre le Président dans les visites officielles et c’était vraiment très fatigant malgré tout. Il s’endormait épuisé, parfois même habillé, prenant à peine le temps de répondre au sms de l’homme qui l’attendait en France. 

Vint enfin le jour du retour. Vincent était surexcité parce qu’enfin Hugo rentrait. Il dormit mal la nuit précédente et fut intenable toute la journée, surtout qu’il était au bureau pour préparer sa chronique du soir, dans lequel bien sûr il ne manquait pas de se moquer de son cher compagnon. Il ne remarqua cependant pas, dans un premier temps, les regards des personnes de la rédaction, qui semblaient l’éviter. Excédé une fois qu’il eut découvert le manège il rejoignit Martin qui bossait dans son coin et qui surtout préparait son prochain voyage.   
\- Bah alors Tintin ! Tu t’es fait assaillir par une armée de sangsues ou quoi ? demanda Vincent en s’asseyant aux côtés du reporter.   
\- Pourquoi… ? lui répondit le jeune homme, puis il se rendit compte que le comédien faisait référence à la myriade de petits suçons sur son épaule gauche qu’on pouvait deviner grâce à sa chemise légèrement entrouverte. Il rougit violemment puis s’empressa de ferma complètement sa chemise tout en pestant contre son crétin de petit ami possessif qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui laisser le plus de marques possibles sachant qu’il allait se faire chambrer par les membres de l’équipe et se faire assassiner par les maquilleuses de l’émission. Se souvenant de la présence du mâconnais à ces côtés il se tourna à nouveau vers lui et lui demanda en quoi il pouvait lui être utile.   
\- Bah je comprends pas trop en fait, les gens de l’équipe que je croise m’évitent et j’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ! Je pue peut-être ? Dis-moi, tu trouves que je pue ?   
Martin fit une moue contrariée et se stoppa dans son travail, il passa la main dans son cou puis ses cheveux, poussa un petit soupir et se reconcentra sur son interlocuteur.   
\- On t’a pas dit ?   
\- On m’a pas dit quoi Martin ? demanda Vincent d’un air franchement contrarié voire énervé, sentant que la panique commençait à l’envahir au ton de son ami.   
\- Les vols en provenance de la Chine ont été bloqués… Je sais plus pourquoi, pics de pollution je crois…   
Il y eut un blanc assez long pendant lequel Martin put voir Vincent passer par toute sorte d’émotions avant de revenir au choc.   
\- QUOI ?! hurla-t-il, comment ça tous les vols ont été annulés ???   
Martin lui fit signe de parler moins fort, puis de le suivre dehors, sur le toit. Une fois qu’ils l’eurent rejoint, ils purent recommencer à parler.   
\- Ouais les vols ont été annulés, ils l’ont annoncé à la radio, ils savent pas quand est-ce qu’ils pourront reprendre.   
\- Mais… Mais… Mais il va rentrer comment Hugo ?   
\- Bah… Il va pas rentrer… Yann et Laurent ont prolongé leur chambre d’hôtel donc bah en attendant ils vont faire du tourisme…   
\- Mais nan !! Je veux qu’il rentre moi, il est hors de question qu’il reste dans ce pays ! Il devait dormir à nouveau dans mes bras cette nuit !   
\- Je suis désolé mec, lui répondit Martin en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.   
Vincent dépité se laissa tomber sur une des chaises présentes. Il avait envie de pleurer tellement il était frustré. Il avait attendu une semaine, pendant une semaine il s’était tenu, il avait évité d’envoyer promener tout le monde, essayer d’être poli, de sourire alors qu’il n’en avait pas envie, il avait évité de harceler son amant et de l’inonder sous les messages et les appels et voilà comment il était récompensé ??? Le vol d’Hugo était annulé. Là tout de suite il n’avait qu’une envie, se pendre, il fallait supporter encore quelques jours peut-être même quelques semaines… 

 

Hugo était content quand il s’était levé ce matin, il allait rentrer en France, enfin. Ils s’étaient préparés avec Pierre, avaient bouclé leur valise, rangé précieusement leur matériel, avait rendu la clé de leur chambre et avait pris un taxi pour rejoindre l’aéroport. Ils s’étaient charriés pendant tout le trajet, Pierre s’amusant de l’impatience de son ami de rentrer à la maison. Pierre était en couple depuis longtemps mais malgré tout il avait aussi du mal à cacher son impatience de serrer sa compagne dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent donc tout sourire à l’aéroport, Hugo babillant pour rien, ne voyant pas le trouble du JRI à ses côtés. Il s’arrêta d’un coup voyant que son ami s’était arrêté.   
\- Pierre qu’est-ce tu fous ? Bouge on va à l’enregistrement des bagages !   
Pierre se tourna vers lui, il était livide.   
\- Mec… dit-il lentement, tu vas pas aimer…   
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hugo en le rejoignant devant le panneau d’affichage au moment où celui-ci passa en anglais.   
Tous les vols étaient en rouge et Hugo ne comprenait pas, leur avion était dans 2h, normalement il n’aurait pas dû être en rouge.   
\- Mais… Attends je comprends pas ! Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pierre !   
\- Je sais pas mec… Faut voir à l’accueil.   
Ils allèrent donc à l’accueil, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Ils se rendirent alors au comptoir d’Air France pour demander la cause de tout ceci. Ils se rendirent alors compte du monde présent dans l’aéroport, ça parlait dans tous les sens, ça criait, se bousculait, courait après les personnes susceptibles de donner des informations. Les deux hommes réussirent à trouver une hôtesse parlant français.   
\- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle ?   
\- Oui Monsieur ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?   
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tous les vols sont en rouge ?   
\- Tous les vols en provenance de la Chine ont été annulés Monsieur, dû à un pic de pollution très important dans toutes les grandes agglomérations de la Chine.   
\- Mais nan… répondit Hugo. Il fronça les sourcils et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Mais du coup on fait quoi ? On est obligés d’attendre ? Vous savez quand on pourra reprendre l’avion ?   
\- Où allez-vous ? Vous êtes combien ?   
\- Nous sommes 2, nous allons à Paris, Roissy je crois, en tous cas nous devions aller à Roissy.   
\- Vous êtes absolument obligés de rentrer ?   
\- Bah… On est journalistes, alors c’est mieux si on rentre…   
\- Ma femme est enceinte ! De 8 mois, jumeaux… Alors il vaudrait mieux que je rentre…   
\- Oh ! Félicitations ! Bon… Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire. Mais pour l’instant aucun avion ne peut décoller malheureusement, je suis désolée.   
\- Merci mademoiselle. Vous pensez que ça peut se débloquer dans la journée ?   
\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur…   
\- D’accord, merci.   
Hugo se retourna vers Pierre. Ils s’entendirent d’un coup d’œil, il fallait qu’ils appellent Yann là tout de suite. Alors même s’il était très tard en France, Hugo appela Yann.   
\- Allo ? répondit une voix légèrement endormie, et de toute évidence ce n’était pas celle de leur patron.   
\- Martin ?   
\- Bah ouais qui d’autre ? Pas Catherine II de Russie andouille !   
\- Ouais bah excuse, je te rappelle que c’est le portable de Yann, pas le tien !   
\- Ouais bref, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Tu déranges un peu là…   
\- Je vois, ça fête ses retrouvailles tranquille, répondit Hugo d’un ton taquin.   
\- Hugo abrège tu fatigues, rétorqua le petit brun.   
\- Passe-moi Yann stp on a un souci.   
Le téléphone changea de main immédiatement.   
\- Hugo ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le présentateur en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit, sa voix laissait passer une légère inquiétude. Vous avez raté l’avion ?   
\- Nan, mais en fait y a pas d’avion… Tous les vols en provenance de la Chine sont annulés, à cause d’un pic énorme de pollution. Le problème c’est qu’ils savent pas quand ils décolleront à nouveau et on a déjà rendu la chambre avec Pierre… Donc en gros là on est à Pékin, on n’a pas d’avion avant peut-être plusieurs jours voire semaines, plus d’hôtel et pas assez de vêtements de rechange… On est dans la merde.   
\- Merde… murmura Yann en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il sentit Martin venir déposer tendrement un baiser entre ses omoplates et caressa distraitement le bras que le plus jeune avait enroulé autour de sa taille.   
\- Bon écoutes Hugo, je vais voir avec les gars pour réserver à nouveau une chambre d’hôtel et puis vous attendrez de voir si les avions redécollent, ok ? Nous de notre côté on fait le nécessaire pour essayer de vous rapatrier. Tant qu’on a pas validé la chambre d’hôtel vous sortez pas de l’aéroport ok ? Peut-être que ça va se décanter rapidement on sait pas. J’appelle Laurent tout de suite, en espérant qu’il décroche, et on se charge de tout ok ? Ça va bien se passer les gars vous inquiétez pas ! 

Les deux journalistes à l’autre bout du monde se sentirent rassurés, si le duo de choc que représentait leurs patrons se chargeait de tout alors ça irait, parce qu’ils avaient cette capacité de rassurer leurs équipes même quand on annonçait le naufrage du Titanic. Et Yann et Laurent tinrent leur promesse, quelques heures plus tard un sms leur fut envoyé, leur indiquant le nom de l’hôtel et le nom de la réservation. Ils avaient donné leurs numéros de téléphone au comptoir d’Air France pour qu’on les prévienne par message dès que les avions redécolleraient. Dans la panique et la précipitation, Hugo oublia complètement de prévenir son compagnon qu’il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite. Le lendemain ils n’eurent toujours pas de nouvelles de l’aéroport, la circulation routière avait été en partie arrêtée aussi et les deux hommes décidèrent de se balader dans les rues de Pékin. Hugo avait reçu un message de Vincent et il craignait sérieusement que son amant ne fasse une dépression s’ils ne rentraient pas dans les prochains jours. Le manque de l’autre se faisait clairement ressentir dans le couple et ils commençaient tous les deux à devenir gentiment zinzins. Il était temps qu’ils se retrouvent où Hugo perdrait rapidement sa patience et commencerait à frapper les personnes qui lui répétaient encore une fois qu’elles ne pouvaient rien faire, qu’il fallait attendre l’accord du Gouvernement. Il était limite près à partir du pays à pied tellement il n’en pouvait plus. Alors Pierre l’emmenait se promener, pour lui changer les idées et puis surtout qu’il arrête de lui prendre la tête. Ils passèrent à un moment devant une petite boutique et Hugo freina des 4 fers pour regarder la vitrine sous l’œil intrigué de son JRI. Ce dernier le vit d’ailleurs prendre un air extatique et terriblement niais. Il ne put que suivre le journaliste quand celui-ci s’engouffra dans la toute petite boutique de bijoux. Hugo venait de prendre une décision qui allait changer sa vie. 

 

Vincent était à nouveau excité comme une puce. Voilà il était 17h30 et cette fois ça y est Hugo allait rentrer. Il était en chemin. Il le savait parce qu’il venait de recevoir un SMS de son compagnon le prévenant qu’il venait d’atterrir. Hugo passait directement en répétitions parce que ce soir il était dans l’émission. Et en attendant que le comédien passe pour sa répétition, celui-ci faisait les 100 pas dans la loge qu’il partageait avec Panayotis, Etienne et Azzedine. Les 3 hommes discutaient, enfin plus exactement Pana écoutait Etienne et Azzedine débattre de quel club de foot était le meilleur, PSG ou OM. Les minutes étaient intenables et il se sentait bouillir. Il fut appelé en répétition, comme d’habitude tout se passa bien et Yann lui ficha la paix, à son retour les 3 hommes avaient disparu. Vincent attendit encore 30 minutes puis il perdit clairement et définitivement patience, prit sa tête entre ses mains et menaça de fondre en larmes, non là clairement ça devenait invivable comme situation. Puis de légers coup furent frappés à la porte et Vincent marmonna un vague « allez-vous faire voir ! », mais la porte s’ouvrit, il entendit un rire qu’il connaissait bien et une voix légèrement grave lui répondre malicieusement « c’est comme ça que t’accueilles ton homme toi ? ». Vincent ne comprit même pas les réactions de son corps, sa rapidité, mais en 5 secondes à peine il s’était levé, avait traversé toute la loge, sauté dans les bras de son amant et était à présent en train de lui dévorer les lèvres. Hugo riait sous ses baisers voraces, mais bon sang ça lui avait tellement manqué ! Vincent prononçait à présent des paroles incompréhensibles auxquelles Hugo acquiesçait et qui semblaient être un savant mélange de reproches, de menaces de castration si le journaliste venait à l’abandonner honteusement comme ça pendant si longtemps encore une fois, et de mots d’amour promettant une vie éternelle de tendresse et de luxure, de ne plus jamais se séparer, etc… Encore une fois Vincent n’était pas du tout tomber dans l’excès ! Ils finirent par se lâcher parce qu’ils ne pouvaient plus respirer et que c’était quand-même une mort con. Ils se blottirent dans le canapé et savourèrent enfin le bonheur de s’être retrouvés. Puis l’émission commença et ils durent se séparer, la chronique de Vincent arriva vite, et le comédien eut le bonheur de retrouver le rire si communicatif de l’homme qu’il aimait. C’était un bonheur sans nom, pourtant si simple. Après l’émission les autres garçons de l’équipe et Valentine proposèrent au couple de venir boire un verre et dîner avec eux pour fêter le retour du strasbourgeois. Mais alors que Vincent allait accepter, un peu à contrecœur, Hugo refusa gentiment et entraina son compagnon avec lui. Il avait déjà réservé dans un autre restaurant, très chic. 

Ils y arrivèrent vite, s’installèrent à l’écart, commandèrent et commencèrent le repas. Hugo racontait à Vincent ses péripéties, Vincent qui le bouffait des yeux en sirotant son vin et qui riait de son rire si clair et cristallin, Hugo sentit une bouffée d’amour pour le trentenaire l’envahir. Il décida alors que c’était le meilleur moment pour faire ce qu’il avait prévu. Entre le plat et le dessert qu’ils venaient de commander, il fouilla dans sa poche de veste et déposa un petit écrin sur la table, face à Vincent.   
\- Tiens, je voudrais que tu l’ouvres.   
Vincent se saisit du petit écrin et l’ouvrit, à l’intérieur se trouvait une bague. Une bague très simple, en métal presque noir. Elle était travaillé et donné l’impression d’un relief, elle était vraiment très belle.   
\- Vincent ça fait 2 ans qu’on est ensemble toi et moi, ça a toujours été une évidence, même si je voulais pas trop le voir au début. Je pense pouvoir dire que toi et moi on est heureux, en tous cas moi je le suis. Tu m’as tellement manqué ces derniers jours que je me suis dit qu’il fallait que je le fasse maintenant alors je vais le faire. Je vais pas mettre un genou à terre et te promettre que toute ma vie je t’aimerai de tout mon cœur. Je vais pas le faire parce que d’une j’ai mal aux genoux à cause de l’avion et de deux je peux pas te dire si dans 30 ans on sera toujours ensemble. Mais je vais te dire ce dont je rêve, je rêve d’une vie à tes côtés, de centaines de Michoko qui miauleront dans tous les coins si t’en as envie. Je rêve de me réveiller dans 40 ans, de te regarder te réveiller et me dire que j’ai fait le meilleur choix de toute ma vie. Je rêve que quand j’aurai 75 ans passés, voire 80 je nous le souhaite, tu me regardes avec les mêmes yeux qu’aujourd’hui, que tu me trouves toujours beau malgré les rides en plus et les cheveux en moins. Je rêve de te faire l’amour toutes les heures, même quand on sera vieux et séniles et qu’on arrivera p’tet même plus à bander. Je rêve d’élever nos enfants, et de voir courir nos p’tits enfants, je rêve qu’on fasse les 400 coups avec eux et qu’ils trouvent leurs grands-pères trop cools mais un peu gênants quand-même. Je rêve qu’on prouve à tous ces connards d’homophobes qu’ils ont tort, qu’on s’aime plus qu’ils ne s’aimeront jamais, qu’on leur apprenne la définition du mot amour et famille. Parce que c’est toi ma famille Vincent, que j’ai plus honte, que j’ai jamais vraiment eu honte même si j’avoue que j’ai eu peur ! Je peux même le crier sur tous les toits de Paris si tu le veux, je le dirai au monde entier ! Parce que je t’aime Vincent, que j’ai jamais aimé comme ça, tu me rends fou… Alors je te le dirai qu’une seule et unique fois parce que je suis pas sûr que j’aurai la force de le dire à nouveau : est-ce que tu veux m’épouser Vincent ? 

Ledit Vincent était, pardon, sur le cul. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça, ils n’en avaient jamais parlé, même du concept en lui-même. La demande n’était pas très conventionnelle, mais elle leur ressemblait et dire que Vincent était ému aurait été un euphémisme. Il retenait ses larmes alors qu’il s’était juré que dans une situation pareille il ne pleurerait pas, pour pas ressembler à toutes ces chialeuses de comédies romantiques débiles qui passent à Noël ou à la St Valentin (4). Sauf que c’était une vraie demande en mariage qui lui était adressée par l’homme de sa vie et qu’il avait malgré tout la furieuse envie de fondre en larmes sous le coup de l’émotion. Mais le comédien se reprit et dans une voix légèrement étranglée par l’émotion il répondit « bien sûr que je veux nigaud, comment oses-tu poser la question ? ». Puis il se leva, passa au-dessus de la table et vint écraser ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé qu’il embrassa passionnément. Les quelques clients dans la salle les regardèrent émus, certains applaudirent et les deux hommes se séparèrent quand on vint leur apporter leurs desserts et deux coupes de champagne offertes par la maison pour les féliciter. Ils se regardèrent émus, légèrement maladroits et un peu gênés mais terriblement heureux. Ils venaient de s’embarquer pour la plus belle aventure de leur vie.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Je ne suis pas sûre de cet élément, mais cela me semble logique et puis j'ai vu dans les story Instagram d'Hugo par exemple, des JRI ou des preneurs de son avec leur matériel alors qu'ils sortaient de l'avion donc j'en ai déduit qu'il pouvait être considéré comme bagage à main.   
> (2) Tous les propriétaires de chat se seront reconnus dans ces mots xD  
> (3) A titre personnel je n'ai rien contre ces professions :D   
> (4) Alors sachez que malgré les critiques formulées j'ai tendance à beaucoup aimer ces films xD 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis =)


End file.
